


The Talk

by BarbWireThong



Series: The Courtship [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Love Confessions, One Shot, The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbWireThong/pseuds/BarbWireThong
Summary: Considering that it's unlikely Korra and Asami would have kissed during their visit to the Spirit World before ever having a conversation about how the nature of their relationship had changed, here's one of the million ways I imagine that discussion might have gone.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Courtship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906675
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	The Talk

They hadn’t talked about it yet.

There really hadn’t been time for it. All day Korra and Asami had been exploring. Sure, there were moments when it felt to Korra like maybe Asami was looking at her with the same awe with which she was looking at the landscape. (And that was really saying something because the beauty and newness of their surroundings had mesmerized her.)

However, they hadn’t talked about it.

Instead Korra answered a million questions Asami had regarding the Spirit World. The engineer was fascinated by the mechanics of this realm, and Korra did her best to explain what she knew—which, to be honest, wasn’t as much as she’d like. 

Yes, a conversation needed to be had, but it wasn’t quite as urgent as the warning Korra had issued when the “flower” Asami was about to smell turned out to actually be a tiny spirit.

 _Stupid spirit._ Korra was so jealous of how close Asami had been to it.

She didn’t tell Asami this. She did hold her hand more than usual, and walked nearer to her than normal, and smiled at her more often, and took more time to drink in the reality of her presence in this most surreal setting, and, and, and...

None of this solved the problem of the ambiguity, though. While they had traveled together before, had even done so without anyone else accompanying them, that had always been out of necessity. This vacation was something different entirely. They had chosen to go off together. They had done it despite the circumstances back home.

Asami caught Korra staring at her as she contemplated this, and smiled back warmly. They _still_ didn’t talk about it.

Eventually night started to fall. At least, that’s what Korra thought was happening. It was Asami who brought up another possibility.

“I’ve noticed this world seems to respond to you,” she observed, before pointing to her watch. “If the sun was really setting, it would have done so hours ago. Maybe it’s only doing so now because you’re starting to feel tired?”

Korra mulled it over. “That would explain it. It would also explain…”

She trailed off into silence and blushed fiercely.

Asami stopped, intrigued by this new mystery. 

“Also explain what?”

Massaging the back of her neck, Korra sputtered. “It’s just..I’ve, I’ve been here before. It’s always been beautiful, but I’ve never seen it look as beautiful as today.”

Softly, Asami responded. “It really is gorgeous.” She looked right into Korra’s bright blue eyes as she said it, causing the Avatar to blush again.

“Anyway, I guess we should set up camp for the night,” Korra muttered.

They unfolded their bedrolls and laid down, as close as they had been all day, and still farther apart than Korra would have preferred.

Why she couldn’t bring herself to say so was beyond her. Korra wasn’t a shy person. She wasn’t one to keep her feelings bottled up, but when it came to expressing her feelings for her best friend, who had become so much more than her best friend, she found herself overwhelmed, tongue-tied.

Asami interrupted those thoughts, tenderly offering good night.

“Sweet dreams, Asami.”

Surprisingly, Asami responded with a noise somewhere between a whimper and a gasp.

Quickly propping herself up on her elbow, Korra worriedly looked over at her travel companion. She wondered what she had done to inspire such a reaction. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked.

“No, no,” Asami assured her. "It’s just…My mother used to tell me that.”

“Oh.” Korra was still confused, but knew she would get an explanation if she gave Asami a moment to gather herself.

The engineer did so, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her long legs, pulling them toward her chest.

“I always felt like that was another way of her telling me that she loved me.”

Korra nodded. “Makes sense. You’d only say ‘sweet dreams’ to someone going to sleep, and it’s not like a person willingly sleeps near someone they’re afraid to be vulnerable around.”

“It’s more than that. In our dreams, anything can happen, so wishing someone sweet dreams is like telling them you want them to have whatever their heart desires.” Asami turned her head, and rested it atop her knee so that she was gazing at Korra. “You really have to believe in someone to want that for them...Don’t you?”

There was a question underneath the question, and Korra recognized it. Asami wasn’t really wondering how _other_ people used a common expression that they probably threw around thoughtlessly.

“Well, I wouldn’t wish Fire Lord Ozai sweet dreams,” Korra half-joked. “Can you even imagine?”

Although Asami chuckled, her disappointment was obvious from her expression, the sadness of which pricked Korra’s heart and prompted a deeper honesty.

“You know, if I could have whatever I wanted,” the Avatar added softly, now sitting up herself, “it would be more moments like this—just you and me.”

Asami smiled, but the smile seemed reserved for herself. “I’ve been flirting with you all day,” she volunteered.

“What? No! You’ve been so…proper.”

“Are you saying flirting would have been improper?” If possible, her disappointment looked greater now than before.

Korra scooted the short distance it required for her to be able share a space on Asami’s bedroll and took her hand. A brief glance into her face confirmed for her that Asami had been cycling between hope and fear just the same as she had. Korra only wondered for how long. It finally gave her the courage she needed. She seized on to the hope.

“It’s not that I didn’t notice,” she mused. “It’s just that I couldn’t believe I could be that lucky.”

“Oh, Korra. I’m the lucky one,” whispered Asami, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

Korra gave a crooked grin. “Actually, I think I can prove that I’m the one with all the luck.”

Asami pulled back just slightly. When she saw Korra’s smile, she returned it with a dazzling one of her own. “And how can you do that?” she inquired.

“Remember how you said this world has been responding to me?” Korra gestured to the area around them. “Look.”

She had been so enraptured by Korra before, Asami had not noticed them until now. For the first time, she saw the small, floating orbs that surrounded them, as if the stars had come to earth to nestle the couple in their embrace. She gaped in wonder.

“So now do you know how I feel about you? About us?” wondered Korra.

Nodding, Asami pulled in close to Korra again. Speaking lowly into the Avatar’s ear, she offered, “And I think it’s my turn to show you how I feel.”

They _had_ needed to talk. Now, however, words had become utterly unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, friends. I find writing fluff can chase away a bit of loneliness. So this story was therapeutic to me. I hope you got something out of it, too.


End file.
